My Life with Adrian Ivashkov
by quichelaquiche
Summary: What happens when Dimitri accepted Tasha's offer and something happens between them? Who will look after Rose while Dimitri is being happy with Tasha?  I accidentally deleted my story. Whoopsies :D . RosexAdrian
1. You're Sorry?

It was Friday morning and I got out of bed to get ready to meet my Russian goddess in the gymnasium. I took out my clothes from the drawer and got in the shower. The warmth of the water relaxed my muscles. _God I've been working so hard lately. _I thought to myself. I got out of the shower and got changed into my clothes. I blow dried my hair and tied my hair up into a high ponytail showing my two _molnija_ marks.

I ran to the gymnasium excitedly and saw my Russian goddess sitting on the bench wearing his usual duster and he was reading his Western novel. I walked up to him and sat beside him. His eyes flickered to look at me. "Good morning, Comrade." I said smirking.

"Run 20 laps around the field." He told me. Huh, that was strange. It feels like he's ignoring me. Usually in the morning he'll sneak behind me and kiss me sneakily on my cheek but right now, something's wrong.

We finished our lesson quietly and it was time for breakfast. Something is up and I'm going to find out. Dimitri finished packing up the things that we used for our lesson today and I went up to him. "Is everything okay?" I asked him. He simply just nodded.

"Dimitri, I know something's up. You have to tell me what's wrong. Please" I begged him. I did my puppy dog face but it didn't work.

"Nothing's wrong, Rose. I think you better leave." He said coldly which surprised me. He saw it. "I mean, it's breakfast. You have to eat something." He told me sounding less coolly. I simply nodded and walked out of the gymnasium towards the commons. Something was bothering Dimitri. I know it. And I need to find out soon.

When I entered the commons room I sat down across Adrian, next to Lissa. "Hey little damphir, how are you?" Adrian asked me smiling. Adrian was so cute but then he gets over the top sometimes.

"Not good." Everyone's eyes were staring at me waiting for an answer. "It's about Dimitri. Something seems to bother him. And I HAVE to find out what it is. It's bothering me, too."

"Aw, it's okay, Rose, maybe he'll tell you sometime. You just need to be patient." Lissa tried to soothe me and it worked.

"Yeah I guess you're right, Liss." I told her and hugged her. "Thank you." I smiled at her.

"You're welcome." She smiled back at me.

Christian then finally joined our group. He looks tired. He was wearing a white polo shirt and cream pants. His hair was all messed up. What was wrong with everybody today?

"Sparky! What's up with you?" I asked him. Trying to sound concerned but I failed.

"Ha-ha. Nothing's up with me. I'm just tired." He yawned. Lissa started talking to him. I was bored so I started staring at Adrian to annoy him. He started blushing.

"See something you like, little damphir?" Adrian asked me.

"No, I don't at all. Does it annoy you?" I asked him trying to seduce him.

"To be honest, yes it does annoy me. Why can't you just love this beautiful face instead of that Russian face?" he asked me.

"Well that's great! I finally can annoy Lord Adrian Ivashkov. And I have no answer for that, sorry." I smiled at him and he smiled back. His smile was adorable! Why can't I love that face instead of Dimitri's? And speaking of Dimitri, I had to know what he was up to.

The bell went and my academic studies were over. I needed to train with Dimitri and I was going to confront him. I got changed into my usual training gear and went to the gymnasium. I was a little scared because I was scared. Scared of what he'll say. And yes, Rose Hathaway is scared.

I got to the gymnasium and Dimitri was there sitting down quietly. "Dimitri I have something to ask you." I said.

"I have something to tell you first. Sit down, Rose." He told me and I sat down next to him. I got nervous so I started fidgeting with my fingers. I waited for him to talk. "Rose, I took Tasha's offer."

"What offer?" I asked him and looked at him confusingly.

"Tasha asked me to be her guardian." And that's when my heart scattered into pieces.

"Oh, okay. I guess you two have fun. I'm feeling sick, can I please be excused?" I stood up and started walking until Dimitri held my wrist.

"Roza, I-I'm sorry." He apologized.

"You're SORRY? You never told me about this Dimitri and you're SORRY? What am I suppose to do? FORGIVE you? Are you crazy?" That's when I started to run away and succeeded. How could he think that I can forgive him? I know he accepted the offer because he can have baby with Tasha and not me. I get why he accepted her offer. He wanted a family that he can look after.


	2. Unexpected

I dragged myself to my room and slammed the door shut and sat down having the door behind me. I brought my face to my knees and started crying the way I haven't cried before. It felt terrible. I can't believe Dimitri's going to leave me. I can't let that happen. No-wait, do whatever he wants to! I can't believe that I've been so stupid! Since he's still here, I think I'll just act like he's my mentor-my teacher.

Someone knocked on my door. "Little damphir?"

"Adrian, go away!" I tried to sound normal but my voice cracked.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked me sounding concerned. "Please let me in." I stood up and opened the door. He came in and I quickly slammed the door again. Adrian was wearing a blue polo top and a black skinny jean with his usual messy hair. I sobbed and started crying again. I ran up to Adrian and hugged him. "Shh, it's okay little damphir. Tell me what's wrong." He hugged me back and started patting my back. He really was concerned.

"I-It's a-bout D-Dimitri." I said. I was breathing heavily and I'm also clinging onto Adrian's polo top. We sat down on my bed and he was next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder I tried to calm myself down but didn't work.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here for you. Lissa's here for you. Your friends are here for you. Remember that, little damphir. Even though you love that Russian, I will always love you." I was surprised about this. I never knew Adrian really cared about me. To be honest, I only thought he only cared about himself. I looked up and saw him staring down at me.

We were staring at each other for quite a while now and I was all calmed down. I wonder what he's thinking about. I broke the silence first and told him what Dimitri was up to. I cried again and Adrian calmed me down again. "Shh, it's okay Rose. I'll always be here for you. I will never leave you no matter what. I promise." And that's when I fell in love with Adrian Ivashkov.

I met his deep green dreamy eyes. I leaned forward and our foreheads met. "Adrian, do you love me?" I asked him even though I already know the answer.

"Of course I do, little damphir. I love you very much that it hurts me already." He said smiling. I smiled, too.

"Then kiss me." I tried to seduce him and it worked. Our lips met and I pushed him to my bed. We made out until someone knocked on the door. I groaned and Adrian chuckled. Why did he think this was funny? Oh wait, blonde moment over there!

"Who is it?" I asked the person who knocked on the door.

"Roza, please let me in." How dare he use that name. I wasn't his Roza anymore. I was only Rose-his student.

"Um, hold on. I'll be there in 2 minutes." I told Dimitri. "Adrian Ivashkov, I have no idea why I'm telling you this but it's the truth and" I whispered to him waiting for a couple of seconds to annoy him. He started to look impatient and I chuckled. I kissed him on the lips. "I love you."

He was surprised-of course he is. "I love you, too little damphir." He whispered back sounding excited. I chuckled and opened the door.

"Yes, Guardian Belikov?" I asked Dimitri and I tried to sound formal. I wasn't his _Roza _anymore. I was only Rosemarie Hathaway to him now.

"Rose, please don't be like that. I love you and I always will. I'll never stop loving you." I stood there impatiently because I wanted to get back to Adrian. "Rose? Is everything okay?" He asked me then he saw Adrian sitting on my bed. "What's he doing here?"

I wanted to yell at him. Tell him it's none of his business-on second thought. "Don't be like what, Dimitri? I mean Guardian _Belikov."_ I yelled at him andhe cringed and I didn't care. This was his fault, not mine. People started to look but I didn't care less. Everyone has to know about this-about what he did to me. "You'll _never_ stop _loving_ me? Well guess what, you just stopped a few hours ago so stop trying to tell me that you love me." I yelled at him. He looked shock and I was surprised finding some stray tears from my eyes.

"It's the truth but fine. Believe whatever you want. Just to let you know that I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon. I just wanted to apologize and answer my question." He sounded serious when he said the last sentence. "_What_ is _he_ doing _here?_" His voice tickled down my spine.

"He's here because he loves me. He's here because he wants to _protect_ me. He's here for _me _because you won't be there for_ me._ Got you answer _Guardian Belikov?_" Dimitri wasn't scared of anyone except me. He's told me that once before and now his fear was right here, right now. Dimitri had tears in his eyes which surprised me. I've never seen a Guardian cry. This was new to me.

He nodded. "Goodbye, Roza." Was all he said and he vanished. I quickly closed the door and ran up to Adrian who was still sitting on my bed. I hugged him tightly and cried. I've been such a cry baby lately.

"You should get some rest." He ordered me and I followed. I _was_ tired from all these crying. I lied down on my bed and pulled the covers up to keep me warm.

"Adrian?"

"Yes my little damphir?"

"Please don't leave me."

"I'll never leave you my damphir. Now go to sleep." He lied down next to me and that's when I started to fall asleep.


	3. That's Lissa

I woke up having a pair of eyes staring down at me. Adrian smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "Good morning sleeping beauty. How was your sleep my little princess?" He asked me.

I giggled like a little child. "Your little princess huh? Well, my sleep was fabulous because someone very special was watching over me." I smiled. I kissed his lips and stood up from the bed.

"Hey, where are you going?" Adrian asked me.

"I'm going to take a shower, why?"

"Can I come and help you?" He sounded cute when he said that.

"Of course you may not help me." He pouted and I stuck my tongue out to annoy him even more.

I went to the bathroom and showered and got changed into my favorite skinny jeans and a tight green top. I blow dried my hair and walked out of the bathroom and saw Adrian sitting down on my bed looking down at his phone.

"Who're you texting?" I asked him.

"Looking at what Lissa texted me." He looked away from his mobile phone and stared at me. "You look sexy as always." He stood up and came up to me to kiss me. He was _my _angel sent from heaven. He rested his arms on my waist and I rested mine around his neck.

"Thank you, hot guy. What did Lissa say?" I asked Adrian and kissed his cheek.

"Hot guy, huh? Where did you get that from?" He asked me seeming interested.

"Well, I went on the internet and went on Urban Dictionary and searched your name up. It came up with 'hot ass guy'."

"That Urban Dictionary is fun to go to when I'm bored on the internet. It's funny. Did you search up what your name meant?" He asked me. Of course he knows Urban Dictionary. He knows everything when it comes to the internet. I sighed.

"Well, my name, Rosemarie meant 'flower of the sea' isn't that pretty?" I said while twinkling my eyes.

He chuckled. "That's beautiful. Now I know why you're beautiful. The meaning of your name suits you. What does 'Rose' mean?"

I blushed before I spoke. "'Rose' meant 'the most beautiful girl ever'"

"And yes, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He complimented me.

"Aww, thank you, Adrian, and you're the hottest guy I have ever seen." I complimented him back.

We were still in the same position and he was kissing me. I remembered that Lissa texted him something and being me, I had to find out what it was.

I pulled away. "I just remembered, what did Lissa tell you?" I asked him.

"She said that we have to meet her in an hour time but then she also said that it was 'important'." He said and I chuckled.

"Wow, well that's Lissa. Everything's important." I murmured.

"And speaking of important, I have to go and change because I do not want to smell bad. I never will smell bad especially when I'm with you." He kissed my cheek. "I'll see you in an hour?" He asked and I nodded. He went towards the door and unlocked it. He went outside but before he left, he winked at me and was gone.

I've realized that I was deeply in love with _Adrian Ivashkov_. I sat down on my bed and imagined Adrian and I in the future. Having a child and also having a house of our own. We were the perfect family. No-one was ever going to ruin my relationship with Adrian-ever.

**A/N. I know this is like.. my first time to write one but anyways... SO SORRY I haven't updated lately. I'm busy with my music stuff but I'll make time with you guys. Thank you SO much for reading my story! I promise I'll try to update everyday but if I fail, I'm soo sorry x( Enjoy your day xD. And so sorry that this is short. I'll make a longer one on the next chapter! **

**~K**


	4. Engaged

After forty-five minutes later, I heard someone knocking on my door. I quickly stood up from my bed and ran to the door. I opened the door and I saw a smiling Adrian with a bouquet of roses in his right hand while he was leaning on the door frame with his right arm. I smiled back at him. He was wearing a white polo shirt with skinny jeans.

"These are for you my beautiful princess." He gave me the flowers and I took it. He kissed my lips and I responded back.

"Thank you, Adrian for the lovely roses." I smiled at him. "I'll just put the flowers away. I'll be back in a second." I put the flowers neatly on my bed and came back to the door. "Are you ready to go?" I asked him.

"Not yet." He said. I gave him a confused look and kissed me passionately. "Now I'm ready." He said in between our passionate kiss. He pulled away and I walked outside the door and closing it.

"Typical." I murmured.

"I heard that." He teased and we started walking towards Lissa's bedroom hand-in-hand.

Everyone was in Lissa's bedroom; Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Adrian and I were in Lissa's small bedroom silently. Lissa started to talk. "So we're all here because Christian and I have to announce something." She waited a few seconds. No-one was moving at all. Now this is what I call awkward. "Christian proposed to me last night." She squealed and I was shocked. Lissa showed us her engagement ring and I went up to her.

I gave Lissa a bear hug. "Can't, breathe!" She exhaled.

I chuckled. "Congratulations, Liss! You're finally going to get married! Like we always used to talk about when we were little, we kept arguing who was going to get engaged first. Guess I was right." I chuckled again.

"Thanks Rose! I wonder when _you're _going to get married. And _who_ you're fiancée is going to be. I hope you and Adrian will get together." She smiling while she speaking.

Adrian came up to us and putted his arms around my waist from behind me. Christian and Eddie were talking to each other. "Don't worry Lissa; I'll take good care of my little princess." Adrian promised and quickly kissed me on the cheek.

"You know what; you two make a really cute couple. It's amazing how you can get all over Rose." Lissa told Adrian. And she was right. I couldn't believe that Adrian could get all over me and that was, nice. I love Adrian for who he is. I'm glad that he gave up smoking and drinking. But he has to smoke/drink when the dark spirit gets out of hand.

"It's amazing how I let him get all over me." I joked. I looked over my shoulder and looked over at Adrian who was giving me a playful glare. I stuck my tongue out to him and he started tickling me. "A-Adr-ian! Pl-ease, st-o-op!" He chuckled and stopped. I quickly kissed his lips and loosen his grip around my waist and went over to Christian who was now talking to Eddie. I nodded towards Eddie and he went and talked to Lissa and Adrian.

"Sparky! Congratulations! When's the wedding?" I hugged Christian to congratulate him.

He chuckled and sighed. "It's in 6 months." He said. I opened my mouth but then he cut me off. "And yes, Rose, you are invited." He chuckled again.

"Hey! How come you know what I was going to say?" I said sounding childish and pouted.

"I have my sources." He teased.

"Slash, Lissa!" I muttered and stuck my tongue out to him. He chuckled and walked over to Lissa.

I sat down next to on the couch Eddie and Adrian. Eddie, who was next to Lissa and Lissa who was next to Christian, sitting on the couch's arm rest. The three of them were talking to each other. I got bored so I played with Adrian's hair. He shot me a surprised glance. It looks like he's turned on. Perfect.

"What are you doing, little damphir?" He asked me suspiciously.

"I like your hair. Why? Is there something wrong?" I seductively said.

"No nothing's wrong at all." He faked sighed.

I chuckled. "You know, you look terribly cute when you sigh." I whispered. I tried to seduce him with my voice and it worked. I was bored and I saw that he was, too so I think that maybe we can have some fun.

"I already know that." He said sarcastically. "But you're always pretty-even when you sleep." He smirked and kissed my forehead.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" I sighed at defeat.

"Yes, and that's one of the reasons why you love me." He winked at me.

I slapped him on his arm playfully. I rested my head on his arm. "I love you, Adrian very much that I don't know what to do anymore." I told him and I sighed. I looked up at him and his eyes were full of surprise and shock. I chuckled at his expression.

"You don't have to do anything my little damphir because I love you, too, that it hurts very much here." He kissed took my hand and putted my hand on his heart which was beating fast. He kissed my hand, then my forehead, my cheeks then my lips.

"Aww!" Lissa and Eddie all said together in awe while Christian's face tells me that he was disgusted.

"You two look really cute together. Isn't that right, Christian?" Lissa said to Adrian and I and asked Christian.

"Sure, whatever you say. I think they both should get a room by themselves." He said. Everyone started laughing except for me.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." I murmured but I knew they heard me. Everyone started laughing even more and Christian gave me a glare.

"Hey! My sleep last night was wonderful. Do you need more details?" He smirked at me and gave me an evil grin.

"No thanks." I gave up because I didn't really want to know what Lissa and he were doing last night. He still gave me his evil smile and it sent shivers down my spine. I shook it off and looked at what the time was. It was time for lunch. "Guys, it's time for lunch." I told all of them and they stood up and Eddie was rushing towards the door-as always.

**A/N: WOOHOO! I finally have finished this chapter! :D I Also have nearly finished chapter 5 so please be patient! Thanks so much for reading xD Rate, Review, Subscribe :D :P**


	5. Graduation Day

Today was graduation day. My trials were a blur and everyone went to the ceremony where the scores will get revealed. I was relieved that I got the highest score. Adrian came up to me and congratulated me and kissed me passionately. "You do know your trials were a little different than the others." He said.

I was curious about this. "What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Before I answer that, Rose-will you be my girlfriend? Ever since I met you I wanted you to be mine and no-one else's. I promise you I will look after you."

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend. I love you." I smiled at him and kissed him passionately.

We stopped kissing and he opened his mouth. "I love you, too little damphir." He smiled at me. "The guardians think that what the others did were too easy for you so they kicked it up a notch. But guess what, you were fantastic." He said and pecked me on the lips.

I was furious about this. "That's unfair!" I exploded.

"Little damphir, calm down. You did extremely well. Remember that." He pecked my lips again and I calmed down. Thank God for Adrian. He did a great job looking after me.

"Come on, we have to celebrate in Lissa's room. She just texted me a few minutes ago saying that 'you have to come over at my room or else you are doomed, you got that Ivashkov?'" He said mimicking what Lissa would've done while she said those words.

I chuckled. "Alright we better go or else we'll be 'doomed.'"

He grabbed my hand leading me towards Lissa's room. The corridors were crowded full with students and parents. I heard someone yell out my name. I turned around and I saw Janine Hathaway-my Mom, and Abe Mazur-my Dad, coming towards Adrian and I.

"Mom! I'm so glad you're here!" I said surprised that I said that. I really have missed my Mom. Before, we never became this close to each other. But now, we were very close. I ran up to her and hugged her.

She hugged me back. "You were amazing out there, Rose." She said still hugging me. "I'm very proud of you." She pulled away and smiled back at me. She tiptoed and kissed me on the forehead. My Mom was shorter than me so she had to tiptoe to reach my height.

"Thank you, Mom." I smiled and hugged her again. "Thank you both for coming." I told my Mom and Dad.

"We wouldn't miss our baby girl's graduation day." That was Abe who spoke.

"Thanks, Dad, for coming. I know you have a very busy schedule but you still made time for me." I said to him.

"No worries, you're still my little girl." He smiled at me but then I couldn't help it and hugged him. To my surprise, he hugged me as well.

"Sorry guys, Lissa's looking for me." I told them and I looked at Adrian. "Oh, and this is Adrian." I gestured towards Adrian who came forward. "He's my boyfriend." My Mother eyed me and so did my Dad. "What? I love Adrian and he loves me. Please let us be together!" I was clinging on Adrian.

"Okay, okay. But Adrian you and I need to talk. Right here, right now." Abe said in his scary voice. I rolled my eyes and gave Adrian an 'I'm so sorry' look. Adrian simply nodded and followed my Dad towards the end of the hall. They disappeared.

"Mom, please let us be together. I love him so much and I know he loves me, too." I said with pleading eyes.

"Okay, okay. If you really love him, I'll both let you be together. But your Father will be dealing with Adrian, not me." She said and I hugged her.

"Thank you, Mom! I love you!" I pulled away from the hug. "So how are you and Dad? Are you two together again?" I asked her. She nodded with a smile on her face. "Aww! That's awesome! You and Dad are cute together!" I reassured her.

"Thank you, Rose. But remember to take care of yourself, alright?" She said with concern.

"Okay, mother. I will always take care of myself." I smiled at her.

Adrian and Abe were back with us. "You two may now go." Abe said.

"Bye Mom and Dad." I smiled and hugged them both. "I'll see you later." And that's when we're gone off to Lissa's bedroom.

We walked into Lissa's room hand-in-hand and my heart scattered when I saw someone who I did not want to see. _Dimitri_ _Belikov_ was sitting on the couch with Tasha Ozera. My world started to spin when I saw _him._ I started to look for Adrian who caught me before I tripped over.

"Are you alright?" Adrian asked me. I shook my head and looked over at Dimitri. "Oh, don't worry; I'm right here for you." He kissed my forehead and led me towards the bed and I sat down across Tasha and Dimitri. Adrian sat next to me and rested his arm on my waist.

"I love you, you know that? Now, tell me what my Dad told you." I asked him sounding a little scared.

"Well, he didn't just threaten me, but I like him." He smiled at me. I rolled my eyes. What did you expect? He _does _want to look after his only daughter.

"I'm sorry, Adrian. But at least they approve about our relationship." I gave him a weak, reassuring smile.

"You know what, you're right." Adrian said and kissed me. I can always hear fireworks when I kiss Adrian. We were soul mates and no-one is to ruin our relationship together. I half stood up not breaking the kiss and sat on his lap.

"Ahem." I heard Dimitri say.

I pulled away. "You just seriously had to ruin our make-out session. Go away!" I groaned and started kissing Adrian again.

"You two are so cute. You two make a perfect couple." That was Tasha who spoke.

"I think you two should get a room." Christian murmured.

"Are you two going out? When did you ask Adrian ask you out?" That was Lissa who spoke and I was relieved that she asked me that.

"He asked me after the ceremony. Isn't he so cute?" I asked Lissa even though I was staring down at Adrian's eyes perfect eyes. "You know your eyes are dreamy." I whispered and winked down at him.

"I guess he is. Christian is still mine-no-one steals him away from me or you're doomed." Everyone laughed except for Dimitri even though I wasn't looking around the room. I've noticed because his laugh was different from ours. His laugh was deep and sexy while Adrian was sexy, cute and adorable.

He stole a kiss from me and said, "Why thank you, little damphir. Your eyes are the most sexiest I have ever seen. It melts me." He whispered and pouted. I laughed at his pout. It was the cutest pout I have ever seen.

"Look at the time, sorry guys but Dimka and I need to go. It's getting pretty late." Tasha said and hugged everybody. "I'll see you all at the wedding!" She smiled at each and every one of us.

Dimitri shook Christian's hand and gave Lissa a hug. He stopped in front of Adrian and I. "Congratulations you two." He had his forced smile on and shook Adrian's hand.

"Thank you, Dimitri." Adrian said and smiled at him forcefully, too.

He looked at me in the eyes and I looked away. "Goodbye, Guardian Belikov." Was all I said and he was gone with Tasha. How I hated Dimitri so much. I hugged Adrian tightly around me.

"Shh, it is okay, I'm here for you." He whispered and his hand kept going through my hair trying to calm me down.

There was only a week before it was Lissa and Christian's wedding. We moved to the palace since Lissa was going to become the Queen of the Vampires. I walked to the gymnasium and looked down at my left hand, ring finger where there was a large diamond ring sitting.

_**Flashback**_

_Adrian asked me to go out with him tonight and eat dinner since it was his birthday. I got dressed into my __favorite__ green dress since it was a hot autumn night and it looked great on me. I always wanted to look great in my dates with Adrian. I putted some light make-up on and brushed my hair leaving it down and silky. I heard a knock on the door and answered it. _

_Adrian was standing on the doorstep with his white long sleeve shirt and a black blazer with his black matching pants. His eyes were as dreamy as ever and his hair was in his usual messy hairdo. He looked beautifully handsome._

_He took me to the beach where there was a table set up for two people. We sat at the corner table and ordered our meals. He ordered a meat loaf while I ordered ravioli. We drank our champagne and flirted with each other._

_Adrian unexpectedly stood up and got into one knee. Tears were escaping my eyes and I couldn't stop smiling. Adrian took out a Tiffany box out of his front pocket. He opened it and I saw the most beautiful diamond ring I have ever seen. _

_He held my left hand. "Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur, ever since I met you back at the ski lodge I told to myself that 'she's the girl I want to marry someday'. Even though you were all messed up, you were beautiful-gorgeous. And tonight I am here because I want to spend the rest of my life with somebody and I want that somebody to be you. It's only you who I see forever. In my eyes, my words and in everything that I do, you are the only one I see. I love you very much. Now, Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur, will you marry me?" Adrian spoke sincerely looking at me in the eyes._

"_Yes! Yes, Adrian, I'll marry you!" I told him excitedly. This was the best day of my life! I never knew that this day will ever come to me. Adrian slipped the diamond ring on my ring finger on my left hand and I stood up from my chair. I helped him get up from his knee and I crushed my lips on his. "I love you, Adrian Ivashkov." I said in between our kisses. _

_He stopped kissing me and said "I love you, too Rosemarie Ivashkov." He smiled and I smiled, too. I think I can get used to this name. 'Rose Ivashkov'._

_**End of flashback**_

I walked in the gymnasium where I usually train myself to get fit and healthy when until I saw someone that I didn't want to see. My jaw nearly hit the ground.

**A/N: WOOHOO! I wonder who that person is. I seriously don't know who it is so, yeah. Please Rate, Review and Subscribe! :D Thank you all for reading my not-so-awesome Fan Fic! :D It means the world to me! Happy Easter everybody ****xD**

**~K**


	6. Godmother

I cleared my throat and got their attention. They both pulled away and looked at me. I walked up to them to face them.

"Sorry, Rose. We kind of got carried away." Tasha says embarrassed.

"It's okay, Tasha. What brings you two here?" I asked them, "In the gym. Making out?" I looked over to Dimitri and went back to Tasha whose whole face got excited.

"Well," Tasha says excitedly, "I just told Dimka something very surprising." I stared at her waiting if she will tell me what 'something' was. "Rose, I'm pregnant and Dimka and I decided on something that we both agreed on."

I couldn't move. Tasha was pregnant with _his _baby. I tried to hold back my tears and I did very well. "Congratulations, Tasha." I hugged her and she hugged back, patting my back.

"Thank you" She smiled at me. "Dimka, would you like to tell her our good news for her?" Tasha asked _him _in an angelic way.

_He _sighed and smiled at me. " Rose, will you like to be our baby's Godmother?"

I think my jaw really dropped to the ground now. "Umm, I don't know. No- what I mean is, that's very shocking and yes, I'd like to be your baby's Godmother." I smiled to them and _he _just nodded.

I swear to God I thought Tasha was going to explode. "Oh my gosh! Thank you, Rose! You're going to be the best Godmother, ever!" Tasha hugged me while jumping up and down. I swear I thought I was going to vomit since it made me really dizzy. _He _just chuckled quietly to himself, probably noticing my facial expression.

"Thank you, Rose." _He _said and I just gave him a nod.

Tasha went back to _him _and hugged _him. _"Thank you, Rose. You have no idea how happy I am." Tasha smiled at me, showing her fangs.

"You're welcome, Tasha. I kind of think I do know how happy you are." I said and chuckled. _He _joined me and Tasha started blushing. "Aww, it's okay Tasha. You're meant to be happy since you're having a baby of your own. Not just pyro." I smiled at her trying to make her feel better. I really do like Tasha but not _him. He _just ruined her appearance. He just did, okay?

"You're right, Rose. Thank you again. For everything." Tasha said once more.

"It's okay. Anything for you and my Goddaughter." I told her truthfully and I looked at my watch. "Oh, sorry I have to go. I told Lissa I was going to meet her at her room right now. I'll see you guys around." I told them and walked out of the room.

"See you later, Rose!" Tasha yelled out and I put my right hand up wave at them even though I was facing the other direction.

I started walking to Lissa's room when I suddenly blacked out and I fell on the ground…

**A/N: I wonder what happens to Rose.. I know! :D I'm so evil.. *Laughs evilly* mwahahaha *****chokes*. =P Well, I better start writing the other one so people don't kill me. I've been sick lately so I haven't been writing. I'm serious! :o Well, please don't kill me. :D And I don't proof read it so.. yeah. I have Microsoft Word Document to do that.. =P **

**~K**

**Keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through. **

**-Avril Lavigne.**


	7. Surprise?

I slowly open my eyes and see a white ceiling. I look around the room and I see a vase with water and a bouquet of flowers on top of a lowboy, a television, a heart monitor and a sleeping Adrian. I smiled and slowly shook Adrian to get up. I pretended to be sleeping but I was smiling. I felt something touch my lips and I'm guessing that it's his lips.

"Good morning." I say.

He chuckled, "It's actually good evening," he smiles and kisses my forehead, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel," I took a pause and felt if anything was wrong with me, "Fine, I guess. I don't feel any pain at all." I smiled and kissed him on his cheeks. "What happened, though?"

"The doctor won't tell me, she says to wait until you wake up," He stood up. I took his arm and gave him the 'where are you going' look, "I'm going to call the doctor to say that you're finally awake." He walked away to the door.

"How long was I gone for?" I asked him, worriedly.

He was at the frame of the door with the door opened and turned around to look at me. "Only an hour and a half, I guess. But, some of those times you were asleep." He chuckled. What is up with him and his chuckles? He chuckles too much, man! He faced the door and his back was to me.

"Okay, weird. But, Adrian," he turns around again, with an annoyed face. "Sorry," I murmured. He smiles at me, "Thank you." I whispered but loud enough for him to hear.

He grins, "You're welcome, little damphir. Anything for you because I love you." He winks and with that, he left and closed the door to fetch the doctor. He left me smiling foolishly to myself.

Five minutes later Adrian and the doctor came in. The doctor was holding a clipboard while Adrian was holding another bouquet of flowers. They smiled in unison and Adrian came up to me and kissed my forehead.

"Good afternoon, Miss Hathaway." She smiles at me and I greeted her, too. She turns to Adrian, "Can you please leave us alone for a few minutes while I talk to Miss Hathaway?" She asks him with a smile on her face, reassuring that everything will be fine, I think.

Adrian gives me a worried face and I nod at him heartening him that everything will be fine. He nods back to me and leaves to the door and shuts it behind him gently. "Is everything all right?" I asked the doctor.

She smiles at me, "Of course, everything is fine," We stayed in silence in an agonizing minute examining her clipboard. "Congratulations, Miss Hathaway." She smiles and shakes my hand that I confusedly took. What on earth was she talking about?

I look at her in confusion and she met my eyes. She noticed the perplexity in my eyes and she sighs a cheerful sigh. I have to admit, this doctor is very, very cheerful, "Well, I am congratulating you, Miss Hathaway, since you are pregnant for 8 weeks. Congratulations again!" I froze. I think my mouth was open since she was trying to hide away her giggle. It took me a while to direct what was really happening. "You can leave tomorrow afternoon," And with that, she left.

It took me several seconds until I regained my normal stance. I couldn't believe it! I was going to have a baby! With Adrian's baby! The doctor left and went to get Adrian for me.

I wonder how Adrian's going to take this. What happens if he doesn't love me anymore? What happens if he won't accept our baby? I started to panic and tears are escaping from my eyes. I sobbed and sobbed until I heard the door open. It was Adrian.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He ran to me and started to placate me.

I still had tears on my cheeks and I cuddled my way to Adrian, he was not hugging me. "Congratulations, Adrian." I said weakly with a weak smile.

He looked confused, "What are you talking about, little damphir?"

"You're going to become a Dad soon," I sobbed. He gasped and I bravely looked up to meet his eyes….

**(A/N, well, hello there, fanfictioners…. Anyways, I've been so busy with school stuff lately and I've been having a writer's block and I've been reading a lot lately.. AND I had this hard online test a few minutes ago for Mathematics and I was looking forward to my results then BAM, it wasn't there. I was looking forward to my results.. ANYWAYS. Cliffy right there, huh xD I was born evil. I'll try to upload sooner and yeah.. 3 weeks till school finishes! Woohoo! :D I've been waiting for this Term break ever since Term 3 started! Anyhoo.. Goodbyeee! (: ) **


End file.
